matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"The Punisher"
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 55|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 450) (90 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long (recommended)|theme = Military-themed|supported_maps = Exceptions: *Knife Party *Sniper Forts *Block Crash|cost = 325 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.7.0 update. Appearance It is a bullpup assault rifle. It features the 30-round magazine on the bottom of the back at the back of the hand guard. The accessories include the slightly extended barrel, front grip, 4X scope, and the armrest on the stock. Stratgy It deals exceptional damage, high fire rate, mediocre capacity, good mobility and exceptional accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head to get headshots and double the damage. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *This can shred down an opponent's armor if used correctly. Circling, strafing, jumping whilst aiming for opponent's head for headshots will help you when engaged in a duel. This could also potentially last longer due to the fact that this has 450 reserve capacity, although this tactic is discouraged by its low capacity. *Seeing that it has only 30 capacity on use, it is recommended to aim very well to enemies to ensure that the ammo is not wasted. *Its 4X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Its massive reserve capacity, tied with fast reload, allows you to survive in many situations. *Its rapid reload allow you to get back to the dogfight immediately. **This effect is well-boosted if equipped with the Cowboy Hat. *There is a moderate capacity in the clip, so you may have to reload quite often. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X zoom. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Have a backup weapon if you run out of ammo. *Avoid staying in a single spot since doing so will make you vulnerable to other players. *Conserve ammo frequently, since it does not have much on use. This is greatly benefited by the fast reload. *This weapon can be the bane of Jetpack users, if used correctly. *Make sure to reload frequently. *Find for ammo pickups since it does not hold much on use. Counters *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Pick off its users from long ranges, but skilled users could still hit you with this weapon due to its low recoil, so stay aware of it. *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very, regardless of the range. *Shotguns can also easily counter these weapons in close ranges. *Using slowing weapons can make its users vulnerable to counterattacks, but be earned that skilled users can counter the slowing effects. *Flank its user, to waste ammo. *Even though it is in the primary section, this weapon, like the Secret Forces Rifle and Laser Assistant, can very easily kill you in long ranges. *Using explosive weapons can easily distract its users from aiming. *Avoid staying on one place since doing so will make you become easy pickings among its users. *Out-snipe it with a 1 hit kill the sniper. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. *Use high mobility weapons to outrun its users, but be sure to move in a random pattern to waste its ammo. Furthermore, jump around for best results. *Do not move in a pattern since skilled users can estimate your position while firing. *Use a flamethrower or shotgun with at least decent mobility to constantly damage them. Be aware of experienced players though. Recommended Maps * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Singaporean ST Kinetics BR18 Bullpup Assault Rifle. **It is also known as the '' Bullpup Multirole Combat Rifle''. *The weapons name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "The Punisher". *Despite being named "The Punisher", it has no correlation whatsoever with the comic book character of the same name. *It is one of the few weapons with quotation marks to begin with the word "the". *Its weapon name is a reference to the American web television series The Punisher. *This weapon acts like a more 'elite' version of the Marksman, boasting a higher efficiency, a flashier design, a 4X scope, a higher weapon grade, and the exceptional accuracy. **However, the "The Punisher" hold the accuracy and fire rate advantage over the Marksman, as they fire slightly faster and the bloom of the "The Punisher" does not spread out after continuous fire as much as the latter weapon bloom does. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. **However, the current efficiency now is unchanged by the real 15.4.3 update (due to the unexpected efficiency system update to 75) as of now, hence the efficiency cap for all weapons in 15.8.0 and beyond is 59. *It is one of the bullpup assault rifles in the game. *It is one of many Primary weapons featuring ultimate accuracy. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary